The First Valentine's Day
by Cosette 24601
Summary: The tale of how the first Valentine's Day came to be a holiday in Narnia through the love of sworn enemies Queen Susan of Narnia and Prince Caspian of Telmar and a kindly priest named Valentine.
1. Bedtime Story

**Happy (Early) Valentine's Day. This is going to probably be a couple of chapters, ergo why it is being posted before actual Valentine's Day. **

**This story is majorly AU with Peter acting rather OCC (although I have seen several fanfics where he does act rather like he will in this fanfic) .**

**A guest reviewer pointed out how confusing my first draft was, so I have reposted this chapter. Hopefully this version is much clearer. I also had another idea for how to format this story which I hope works better. As always, please give me feedback since I will take it into account! :)**

_"No! No! No!" Rilian insisted. "I not going to sleep." _

_"Rilian," Susan said exasperatedly as Caspian walked in and watched from the doorway, amused. "You need to go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." _

_"Valentine's Day is stupid," Rilian said, sticking his chin out. "Why we have it anyways?" _

_"Rilian, you know the story," Caspian said with a frown, walking up and putting an arm around his wife who was quickly losing her patience with her child. _

_"Do you just want story time to delay bedtime?" Susan asked knowingly. _

_"Please," he begged. _

_"I suppose one story wouldn't hurt," Caspian said indulgingly. _

_"See? Papa said yes!" Rilian said, jumping up and down on his bed. _

_"Fine. If I tell it, do you promise to go straight to sleep afterwards? No fuss, no argument," Susan said sternly. _

_"Yes, Mama," Rilian said reluctantly. "I pwomise."_

_"I promise too," Caspian teased, nuzzling his nose into Susan's hair. _

_"Well, it started when your Uncle Peter was going through a bad time," Susan began. "Aunt Isadora, who you never had the chance to meet had just passed away."_

_"She had been killed in a sortie between my people and your mother's people, back before there was his blessed alliance," Caspian inserted. _

_"And yet even when we were facing each other as enemies, your father and I couldn't help falling in love," Susan said, turning to Caspian and smiling, lost in the memories. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. _

_"Eww," Rilian groaned. "Back to stowy?" _

_"Yes, back to stowy – I mean story," Susan said. "We had hidden our love. But then one day…."_

Narnia 10 years and two weeks before

Susan was sitting on her balcony, looking out towards the water. Somewhere, far out there, there was her love: Prince Caspian of Telmar. But there was more than simply an ocean between them. Even though she knew it was next to useless, she went to seek out her brother once more. Perhaps if she could convince him to allow another marriage between a Telmarine and Narnian she could then ease him into the idea of her marrying a Telmarine. Adfter all, his betrothed Isadora has been dead for a few months now. Surely he must be beginning to be reasonable once more.

"Peter, dear. How are you feeling?" Susan said, sliding a chair over to sit beside him.

"Fine," he said curtly. "Why are you here?"

"Can I not see my brother without being interrogated?" she teased, mussing Peter's hair.

"I'm not interested in frivolous chit-chat," he said.

"Well, then. How about talk about…oh, I don't know. Court cases, perhaps?" she said, trying to act nonchalant about it.

Peter frowned, noticing how specific she had suddenly become. "What is it, Susan?"

"The…well, Peridan. Remember how he was interested in Lady Zelina, sister of Captain Drinian of the Dawn Treader?" Susan said, carefully omitting any direct reference to Telmar so as not to trigger any violent reaction.

"He is no longer welcome here, and yes I certainly remember," he grumbled.

"Peter, I…he didn't do anything wrong," Susan reminded gently.

"If he hadn't been gallivanting about Telmar with his precious Zelina, he might have been here to protect Isadora," Peter said angrily.

"Peter..he …he had your permission. And if your inner guard could not protect her, then there was little he could have done," Susan said as gently as possible. "Peter, I…I think you should reconsider."

"Reconsider what? Trusting that womanizing blackguard again? Never," Peter growled.

"At the very least, do consider giving your blessing to his marriage," Susan attempted.

"Oh. Oh ho," Peter said with mock laughter.

"What?" Susan asked, confused.

"So you didn't hear the joyous news?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Ah, no?" Susan asked nervously, seeing that Peter was acting rather unhinged.

"They were married! By a Narnian minister!" he said, banging a hand against the table angrily.

"What? How? What minister would marry a union without your blessing?" Susan said, shocked. While she certainly approved of Peridan and Zelina being married, the idea that a minister would act without Peter's blessing still shocked her. "I…I know all the ministers. They would never." While this was somewhat true, then main surprise was that Peter had not put an end to it. He knew where every minister lived as they all reported to him. At his say so, the guards would simply arrest any minister who dared to act against him.

"There's a new minister who has been marrying Narnians _without_ my blessing," Peter scowled. "He is a fraud! I swear, I will track him down for his crimes."

"I…ah….um. I don't quite understand," Susan said, although she could barely conceal her excitement. If there was some way that Caspian and she could be married by a Narnian minister, ancient Narnian laws that even Peter in his darkest mood could not deny would protect her. And perhaps it could make this cold war crumble to pieces. For marriage by an appointed Narnian minister would make Caspian a Narnian citizen and her a Telmarine citizen. But mainly, Susan could not deny her heart. Ever since Caspian had left her, she had felt so empty, thinking there was no chance they would so much as see him again other than perhaps on in battle.

"They are claiming – " Peter began.

"They?" Susan interrupted.

"Many Narnians. I'm surprised you haven't yet heard. They claim that Aslan himself appointed this badger as a minister. But it is a lie. Or else Aslan himself has betrayed us in favor of the Telmarines," Peter said, his fingers curling into a fist.

Susan felt a cold chill at those words. She placed her hands on her brother's chin to force him to look at her and said, "Never say that again. Ever. Aslan is the heart of Narnia. If you deny him, then we are no longer Narnians."

Peter simply stared at her for a moment before relenting and saying, "Then this badger is a fraud. I've been having my best knights do everything they can to track him down before he can spread his evil ways."

"Just, ah, wondering," Susan said as nonchalantly as she could with her heart jumping out of her chest. "Who is this badger? And…where have your knights been tracking him at?"

"Most of the places he has been spotted have been about Lantern Waste. I've been sending knights there to put an end to this. And sent some emissaries to Peridan to warn him," Peter scowled.

"Warn him?" Susan said anxiously.

"Once I have proof this badger is a fraud, he will be considered an accomplice unless he denounces the false minister and realizes his marriage is a sham," Peter said.

"But until that moment, by our own laws, you cannot hurt them," Susan reminded, mainly for her own sake. "And if the badger is not proved false, then you _must_ allow it. These laws have been part of Narnian tradition for as long as anyone remembers."

"Maybe tradition can be broken," Peter said much less certainly.

Susan felt like she might have at least gotten slightly to him, but was more interested in her immediate concern: marrying her true love. "Peter, _who_ is this badger? What is his name?" she urged.

"Valentine," Peter said, his eyes narrowing in disgust.

_"Love, I think he's asleep now," Caspian said, amused. "And I'm sure you'll be sick of the many times you'll have to tell the story tomorrow." _

_"But it was right when you were about to enter the story," Susan teased as she tucked Rilian in and gave him a good-night kiss. Caspian smiled and kissed his son's forehead as well. _

_"Well, there was the week it took you to find Valentine," Caspian reminded, putting an arm around his wife as he led her out to their room._

_"But the very first thing I did was write to you to tell you," she pointed out. "I was just so eager I could not wait a single second."_

_"And you know what? There's something else I am so eager for that I cannot wait a single second," Caspian said mischievously as they entered their room. _

_"Oh, we really ought to get some sleep though with tomorrow being such a big day," Susan protested, although she smiled in amusement. _

_"Then we'll make it quick so you can get your beauty sleep," he teased, slipping his arms around her. _

_"Well, I suppose it is the season of love," she said, feigning reluctance. _

_"It would be practically illegal then to not show our love this night of all nights," Caspian said, pressing his forehead to hers and grinning. _

_"Are you just going to say the same tomorrow?" Susan scolded teasingly. _

_"Is it my fault that my wife is so enticingly tempting?" he said. _

_"Then here's to the eve of Valentine's Day," Susan said, bringing Caspian's head down to hers to begin with kissing him. _


	2. More Story

_"Susan!" Lucy greeted eagerly. "Will you be telling your story again? It's so rare now that Caspian was crowned King that you are here, so everyone wishes to hear from you." _

_"Yay! More stowy!" Rilian cheered as he jumped into Lucy's outstretched arms. Lucy indulgently picked him up. _

_"Rilian! You already had more than enough storytime last night," Susan teased. _

_"Well, I didn't," Lucy teased. "Neither did any of these younglings here."_

_"Please, your Majesty," a wide-eyed young faun asked. _

_"I've never heard it from you before," a puppy added. _

_"Well, Caspian and I met at Lantern Waste. I had told Peter that I was visiting Mr. Tumnus," Susan began. _

_"Is Mista Tummy here?" Rilian suddenly asked excitedly. "I like his music."_

_"Then I'll make sure he plays for you later. But shush. Others want to hear the story too," Lucy said as she bounced Rilian in her arms. _

_"Well, Caspian and I had an ahhh…" Susan trailed off, remembering the first night they had spent reunited. She wasn't about to go into detail, particularly not in front of such young children. Lucy stifled a giggle as she saw how Susan was blushing from embarrassment at simply the memory of what she and Caspian did. She eventually settled for, "We greeted each other with warm friendly hugs."_

_Edmund had inconveniently chosen that precise moment to walk up and sniggered, knowing what an outrageous lie it was. "_Sure_ that's what happened."_

_"I…I have no clue what you mean, dear brother," Susan said through gritted teeth. "So Caspian and I went to seek out Valentine."_

Narnia 10 years and 5 days earlier:

"How was your search?" Caspian asked anxiously as Susan entered his tent.

"It's hopeless! It's as though Valentine does not wish to be found. We had so many leads, but then every time they said he had just passed through," Susan said exasperatedly.

"I wish I could be out there searching," Caspian said irritably.

"You know why you can't! We have no clue which Trees or Animals may report to Peter," Susan said, annoyed.

"I know," Caspian said. "I just – I just don't like sitting around doing nothing while you do all the work."

"Maybe I like doing things for my love," Susan teased, sliding next to him.

"Maybe I'm just afraid you'll decide you don't need me at all and leave me," Caspian teased back, although he somewhat believed it.

"Oh I _know_ I don't need you. But eh, you're nice to have around," Susan said jokingly.

"What an adorable couple," a cheery voice said.

"What? Who's there?" Caspian roared, sword already in hand.

"Careful, love," Susan cautioned, although she was nervous as well. But perhaps the stranger in their tent could be reasoned with to not reveal Caspian's presence. "It's just a badger. Hello, friend. What's your name?"

"Oh my dear. I think you already know that wee bit of trivia," he said jovially.

"Are…Are you?" Susan asked, elated.

"Am…am I?" the badger said slyly.

"Who are you?" Caspian demanded.

"Are you Valentine?" Susan asked, clutching Caspian's arm.

"Somebody's sharp! That I am, that I am!" the badger said. "Now, I hear someone is hoping for a wedding?"

"I…Wait, first I…I need to know. Are you truly acting under Aslan's permission? I cannot be wedded by you otherwise," Susan said sternly.

"My dear, Aslan heard your prayers. You asked for a miracle to save Narnia. But Aslan helps those who help themselves. You merely need ah..push to help you," Valentine said.

"To…save Narnia?" Susan said, finding the badger's words dizzying.

"That is your plan, is it not? That if you could get your brother to accept this lad, he will end his cold war against Narnia," the badger said.

"I…What?" Caspian said angrily. "What am I, just a means to an end?"

"No! I mean, yes I wanted that. But I had given up. It seemed impossible. I had then only held out hope that at least we might get our happy ending, and then from Telmar offer whatever help we might," Susan said hastily.

"But tis not impossible. Your brother loves you more than you know," the badger said.

"But what I heard of you… I heard merely that you are a minister appointed by Aslan who has been conducting weddings," Susan said.

"That I am. And that is the help Aslan will give you. The love the two of you have is strong enough for the rest," Valentine said knowingly.

Those words seemed to placate Caspian who had still been a bit suspicious of Susan's motives for marrying him.

"How do we know Aslan truly sent you?" Susan said, becoming more nervous now that it seemed she might have a chance at marrying her true love.

"By this! Your favorite constellation will shine the brightest tonight. The Stars of the Honeysuckle," Valentine said.

"I…there's no way you could have known that was my favorite…So…Ah, now? Or should we get some sort of wedding preparations? I should tell my followers to stop searching for you," Susan said, beginning to panic.

"For your Majesty, whatever you wish," the badger said indulgently.

"Now," Caspian insisted. "Before your brother finds out and stops it."

"But my siblings," Susan said.

"They'll have the Telmarine wedding to attend if Peter allows it. Meanwhile, my life is on the line every second I am in Narnia. As soon as we marry, Peter cannot deny that I have a decent right to be here," Caspian said.

"Then…now. I'll have my followers that are here though come in to witness," Susan insisted. Soon the Narnians were assembled and Valentine began the ceremony.

"Queen Susan of Narnia, doth your heart invite this man in to be a part of thy life for as long as thee may live?"

"Indeed may it be so," Susan replied, the words easily slipping from her tongue.

"Prince Caspian, doth your heart invite this man to be a part of thy life for as long as thee may live?" Valentine asked.

"Indeed may it be so," Caspian repeated.

"Then by your love may Telmar and Narnia be united. Let it be known; let it be known," Valentine concluded. The Narnians there cheered at the proclamation.

Susan smiled as Caspian reached for her face. She slowly covered his hands with hers as they drew closer together. "I love you so much," she whispered just loud enough for Caspian to hear.

"Not as much as I love you," he whispered just before his lips met hers.

And then all Tash broke loose.

"What was that?"Susan shrieked as she heard a commotion from outside. But all of her guards had come inside for the ceremony. Peter and his men had almost no problem forcing their way in. "How did you get here?"

"Did you think you could leave and come here without my spies who are scouring the land for Valentine not see you?" Peter roared. "What the Tash is going on here? Guards, restrain that villain and I will cut him down!"

Peter's guards quickly restrained Caspian, forcing him to the ground.

"Wait, you can't," Susan begged, tugging on her brother's arm. "He…He has diplomatic immunity!"

"He is committing a crime by trespassing on our lands," Peter demanded. "He _will_ die!"

"Telmar will – " Caspian began with a sneer, but Susan cut him off with a slight sideways kick.

"Peter! He cannot be killed for being on our lands anymore!" Susan said, throwing herself between Peter and Caspian.

"What the Tash do you mean?" Peter sneered.

"He's my husband!" Susan said, terrified of how Peter might respond.

_"Susan," Lucy muttered under her breath, tearing Susan away from the story. Peter had entered the other side of the room and all the younglings were staring at him, horrified. _

_"Oh, there's nothing to fear! Peter was simple…in a very, very bad mood," Susan grossly understated, mentally kicking herself for not censoring that bit of the story as well so that the younglings would not fear her brother. "But he loves me and thinks of Caspian as a brother. So absolutely nothing to fear."_

_"How did that work out?" a young fawn asked anxiously._

_"I'll tell you tonight," Susan said, seeing that Head Maid Ythia gesturing towards her agitatedly. _

_"Not now?" a few of them said sadly. _

_"I need to go. And I'll try to finish the story sooner, but for sure I'll have time before twilight. And I promise I'll finish it then," Susan said, blowing a kiss before leaving. _


	3. And They Lived Happily Ever After

_That night, Susan found the younglings again as they gathered to hear her tale. Many others, including some of the Telmarines who had accompanied her and Caspian, joined to listen to the tale. _

_Peter felt awkward, knowing he wasn't exactly portrayed in a good light in this story, although he was not denying that he deserved it. But Susan smiled and reached a hand out towards him, inviting him to join in her story. He hesitantly sat by her side and she squeezed his hand lovingly, knowing he was still somewhat fragile when the topic of Isadora came up, although he was nowhere near as delicate as before. _

_"Peter, do…do you want to help tell the story?" Susan offered. _

_"I…I'd rather not," he mumbled. _

_"Very well," Susan said, lucking at her brother anxiously. _

_"And I like how you tell it," Peter assured. "So what part of the story were you on?"_

_"Um, when you tried to kill…my husband," Susan said awkwardly. _

_"That was terrifying," Caspian joked as lightly as he could. Peter, who had not seen Caspian walk up, practically jumped out of his seat. _

_"Caspian! I didn't see you there," he stammered out. _

_Caspian knew how jumpy Peter always on Valentine's Day, particularly around him. While Caspian and Peter still weren't exactly friends, Caspian made an effort to ease Peter for Susan's sake. "And what happened that day is why I will _never_ get on your bad side again," Caspian said with a genial wink. Peter untensed slightly at Caspian's friendliness. _

_"So, I threw myself between Peter and Caspian," Susan began. _

Narnia 10 years and 5 days before

"Your husband?" Peter demanded.

"Valentine married us," Susan said brazenly.

"How…how…how dare you?" Peter blurted out.

"So Caspian is safe," Susan said as firmly as she could with her jitters.

"It…I…you…it's…" Peter stammered, trying to think. "Guards, arrest both of them!"

"What?" Susan shouted.

"Valentine is a con. Working with a con is a crime!" Peter demanded.

"He was appointed by Aslan whose authority is above yours," Susan reprimanded.

"Prove it. Prove it within the next five days, or Caspian hangs for trespassing," Peter said with a sneer. "Oreius, Miria, guard them as they seek proof which they will _never_ find. The rest of you, with me."

With that, Peter swept out of the room, his dark cape billowing out behind him.

"Where…where did Valentine get to?" Caspian asked, no longer restrained by guards. Miria and Oreius felt uncomfortable following Peter's orders, even though they would never deny their liege.

"Oreius, Miria, you need not worry about us," Susan assured. "Caspian, if Valentine left, then there must be something we can do to fix this."

But despite Susan's optimism, no sign revealed itself that night.

"Susan, I…I know we're searching for a sign, but…it _is _our wedding night," Caspian reminded.

"What are you saying?" Susan said distractedly.

"It means I want to …be with my wife," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing circles in them to comfort her.

"You're already with me," Susan pointed out, still looking intensely at ground in a fruitless attempt to find badger tracks.

"Susan, that's not what I mean. I…I want to be_ with_ you," Caspian stressed.

"You are here," Susan pointed out.

"Susan, I mean let's have – "

_"Dinner!" Caspian shouted over Susan when he realized Susan had gotten so lost in the story that she had forgotten she was speaking to younglings. "We….ahhh…hadn't had anything to eat all day so I was really, really into having a wedding night dinner."_

_Edmund and Lucy laughed relentlessly. Peter looked like he was going to be sick at the idea. _

_"Anyways, so we had a lovely dinner together that night," Susan continued. _

_"Best dinner ever," Caspian added. _

_"Really? In the middle of the woods?" a young lady standing near the doorway that Peter did not recognize said. _

_"Who's that?" Peter asked, leaning over towards Lucy to whisper in her ear. _

_"Karina. Drinian's sister. She and her husband worked in the Telmarine Navy for years before becoming Susan's guard and lady-in-waiting," Lucy whispered back._

_"That's quite an impressive list of qualifications," Peter said, his gaze still on Lady Karina. _

_"Yes. Ahh, because the berries were so…fresh…" Susan said lamely, attempting to subtly glare at Karina without any of the younglings noticing, but ended up instead mostly looking like she had tasted something sour. "So, ah. Back to the story. Dinner. And then. Uhhh…"_

_"The Stars of the Honeysuckle. Valentine was right. They did glow brighter that night. But neither of us had remembered. But others noticed," Caspian began. _

Narnia Ten Years Before

"Five days, and nothing! Why would Valentine do this to us?" Susan began freaking out.

"Milady, I promise, nothing bad will happen to you, even if I must deny your brother," Oreius swore.

"You…you shouldn't have to disobey my brother," Susan said shakily. "You swore completely loyalty to him. I'd hate to force you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"Your Majesty, I swore first and foremost to Aslan himself to protect all four of your Majesties, and it is that vow I hold above all others," Oreius said seriously.

"Thank…Thank you, Oreius," Susan said, relieved. "And Caspian?"

"If you say Valentine was sent by Aslan, at the moment I trust your Majesty's judgment above the High King's," Oreius said.

"Hm, best I not tell Peter that," Susan said delicately.

"And as your husband, I am honor bound to serve him as well," Oreius concluded.

"So. Let's face Peter," Susan said, taking a deep breath to compose herself. Caspian put his arm around her, helpless to do anything more to help her. He had wanted to simply escape, but Susan had said no, determined to find something to "save" Narnia, something Caspian found ridiculously idiotically stubborn, even if it was quite noble and had been the same type of spark that had originated his interest in her. Even now, Susan was facing her brother, rather than making a run for the coast where they might sail off to Telmar were Peter could not reach them.

"Valet, introduce her royal Majesty and his royal Highness," Oreius instructed sternly.

"Your Majesty! Queen Susan and Prince Caspian seek an audience with you," the valet said. He didn't dare say anything else with Oreius staring him down.

"Sister, have you brought any proof?" Peter said, his hands gripping the arms of his throne so tightly his knuckles were white.

"I…no. But have you any proof Valentine was not appointed by Aslan?" Susan challenged.

"My royal sister clearly has had her mind addled. The Telmarine prince must be punished for what he has done to her," Peter said, his dark gaze upon Caspian.

"What? I swear, I would never hurt Susan. She….she is the love of my life," Caspian said as strongly as he could manage.

"You dare lie to my face?" Peter roared, halfway out of his throne. Lucy rushed over to him to desperately attempt to calm him down.

"It's no lie!" Caspian said, insulted.

"It is no lie," the centaur Stormhead said sternly.

Everyone turned to him in confusion.

"Humans may lie about their love, but the stars never lie," Stormhead began.

"What stars?" Peter snapped, confused.

"The constellation you know as the Stars of the Honeysuckle," Stormhead said.

"Which Aslan supposedly placed there to represent the love of King Frank and Queen Helen. United in love," Susan said, remembering the story of when King Frank went missing after a battle and even with no training, Helen fought hundreds of foes in order to save her love, somehow knowing precisely where he was hidden by the bond of their love. While Susan highly doubted the myth was fully accurate, she did love the story.

"The stars have been dimming for many years. Yet five nights ago, they were so bright they could be mistaken for new stars," Stormhead said solemnly. "I watch the stars, for they are mine to watch. This is a sign that a great and powerful bond of love, as strong as that which united our dear King Frank and Queen Helen, has been wrought. And the same night, the stars of Peace aligned. The love vowed by two sworn enemies has great power and the stars foretell of peace and prosperity for the many years to come."

Susan grabbed Caspian's hand tightly. "You see, brother? And the stars, who are known servants of Aslan, would not recognize our vows unless they were made by a minister blessed by Aslan. Therefore, you must let me leave for Telmar with my husband."

Peter slowly got up from his throne. Susan squeezed Caspian's hand so hard it began to actually hurt, but Caspian did not complain, just as fearful as Susan was. Peter then slowly walked towards them, his eyes never leaving Susan's. As much as Susan just wanted to duck her head into Caspian's shoulder and be comforted, she steeled herself to meet Peter's dark eyes.

"You…You're planning on leaving us?" Peter said flatly, confusing Susan who was expecting the worst.

"I…Am I even welcome here anymore?" Susan asked, her voice fraught with emotion.

"I…Susan. Susan, I just lost Isadora…I…I can't lose my sister as well," Peter said, his voice about to crack. Even though she knew Peter would never admit it if she ever told anyone, Susan could see a tear in his eye. She couldn't help pulling her brother into a tight hug. Peter began convulsing in her arms, upset at the thought of Susan leaving him.

"Peter, I…I ..You know I love you, brother. But…you haven't been you," Susan said in Peter's ear. Distantly, she could hear Lucy quickly dismissing court so they might have their private moment without an audience. Caspian awkwardly stepped aside, unsure whether he ought stay or leave.

"Peter, how can I help?" Edmund asked anxiously, ever his brother's loyal companion.

"Just…just don't leave us," Peter begged.

"Peter…I…" Susan said, looking to Lucy and Edmund bewilderedly for help.

"Susan. Did…did you really think I ….that you needed to leave? That you weren't welcome here?" Peter choked out.

"I…um," was all Susan could manage, since the only answer was yes, but she couldn't bear to tell her brother that.

"By the Mane…I…I'm so sorry," Peter sobbed.

"I…I'm sorry. I..I shouldn't have doubted you," Susan said, kissing Peter's hair gently as she held him like a hurt child.

"I…No I…I was…This…" Peter said. "You…all this time…You've been trying to convince me to allow marriages between Telmarines and Narnians all this time."

"I couldn't bear you not accepting our marriage. It …this really hurt me, Peter," Susan said quietly.

"Susan, I….I…" Peter said, looking at Caspian for the first time, struggle against his long, deep-rooted hatred. "I…Susan, if you love him…then…I…I can't imagine you settling for anything but a man who would truly love and be loyal to you."

"Peter, I…I have a commitment to Telmar and to my husband now. But I'll return as oft as I might," Susan said, twisting her fingers into his.

"Promise me?" Peter said, still sounding hurt.

"Pete, you know Su would never leave us," Edmund chimed in.

"I promise even if I don't make it for the rest of the year, no matter what may be going on, I'll return on this very day every single year," Susan swore.

"We'll make it a holiday," Peter joked grimly.

"Perhaps it can be truly a holiday," Edmund mused.

"Hm?" Susan said.

"It would be quite a holiday if today should mark the first day of a new peace," Edmund said, raising one hand towards Peter and another towards Caspian in hopes of joining their hands together in a show of peace. For a few fatal moments, neither king moved, leaving Edmund standing there alone.

Finally, Peter said, "I…Susan, if I make peace with Telmar, you promise to return as oft as you can?"

"Peter, I want to be in Narnia as much as I now realize you still want me to be," Susan promised. "And the countries being at war would make such travel impossible."

Peter silently nodded. "Prince Caspian?" he asked, turning to Caspian

"I…Well," Caspian began.

"Really?" Susan said, assuming the worst and feeling betrayed.

"Oh, no, it's not like that I swear! Susan, you know I'd easily do this for you if that was the case and it is a good idea for Telmar as well," Caspian protested.

"But your uncle is still the one in charge," Susan finished, understanding Caspian better now.

"But I swear upon my father's grave, I will do everything I can," Caspian vowed. "And with Susan by my side, everything is possible."

_"Look!" Lucy suddenly said excitedly, pointing out the window. Everyone quickly gathered around the window. _

_"Let's go outside to see it better," Susan said breathlessly. Caspian smiled, giving her a quick kiss before wrapping an arm around her to escort her to the courtyard with him. _

_"Me too! Papa, pick me up!" Rilian demanded, squirming out of Lucy's arms. Lucy laughed as she handed over the wriggling bundle. _

_"What is it?" Karina wondered out loud, still looking out the window in confusion. _

_"The Stars of the Honeysuckle, my lady," Peter responded, much to Karina's surprise. _

_"From the story?" she asked. _

_"They are shining unusually bright tonight. I…I should go find the centaurs. They'll know what it means," he said, trying to not look straight into Karina's dark, alluring eyes, irrationally fearing he'd become trapped in them. _

_"Perhaps Valentine is returning? But I hardly understand why he would when he is not needed," Karina pondered. _

_"It doesn't mean that. It …It represents some sort of great declaration of love, or some sort of unity or such," Peter said lamely, his kingly eloquence somehow drastically failing him. He again pondered why he was still here instead of seeking out the centaurs as he knew he ought. _

_"Perhaps there will be some other happy couple outside of their Majesties, Queen Susan and King Caspian, wandering the halls tonight," Karina said simply. _

_"Are you half of a happy couple, Lady Karina?" Peter asked before realizing how ill-advised his question was. _

_"I once was. Or half a couple at least. It was arranged, but he was my friend enough that I mourned when he died," she said simply. _

_"I'm sorry," Peter said courteously. _

_"Normally I despise those words and point out to those who say it that it's not like they were the ones who killed Florian, but that is not the case here, your Majesties," she said curtly. _

_"I…I killed him?" Peter said, horrified. _

_"I know not if it was you personally or those operating under your commands," Karina said. _

_"When I was waging war against Telmarines," he said, horrified. _

_"Indeed, your Majesty."_

_"I was wrong in almost every action I made in my grief-addled state, although my grief does not excuse all the pain I caused in others," Peter said, placing a hand on Karina's shoulder. "Even though I hardly think I deserve it, I beg your forgiveness." _

_After looking into Peter's eyes and seeing her own grief reflected in his, Karina said, "I suppose I am in a better situation for understanding what the loss of a loved one can do better than most. High King, did you know we Telmarines have our constellations as well? But they differ from yours."_

_"Is that so?" Peter said, confused by the sudden change of topic. _

_"I learned about them when using them for navigation at sea. If it pleases your Majesty to look right there. The bottommost star of your constellation of a honeysuckle," Karina said, using a gentle finger to steer Peter's gaze to the correct star. _

_"What is it?" he asked politely. _

_"We call it the healing star. Lore has it that if you make a wish upon it when it is shining the brightest, it can heal any wound. Balderdash if you ask me, but others have sworn by it, saying they have seen miracles occur," she said. _

_"Interesting that your healing star and our most powerful symbol of love are intertwined," Peter said, turning back to Karina and memorizing her face. _

_"Interesting that the healing star is shining the brightest out of the collection of the stars already the brightest tonight. I'm no centaur, but if you ask me, it's a sign of love healing wounds," she said, looking Peter straight in the eye. _

_"Then there's some couple who…where both are wounded….who are going to find the cure in each other," Peter said, slowly tucking a strand of Karina's hair behind her ear and resting his hand there. _

_"Well, then that couple best start healing each other straight away before the magic of this romantic night wears off," Karina said, placing her hand on top of Peter's. _

_"What happened on the first Valentine's Day has stayed strong for ten years. Who says that couple could not last just as long?" Peter said, unconsciously moving closer so there was perhaps merely a centimeter between them. _

_"Perhaps. And on this magical night, perhaps love at first sight is indeed possible and lasting," Karina said, her voice dropping to a desperate whisper. _

_"I think it is," Peter said, placing his other hand under her chin to cup it before placing a soft kiss on her lips. _

_Meanwhile, Caspian had just returned from passing Rilian back off to Lucy who he suddenly wanted to be with now. _

_"Yes! I knew it! Our plotting worked," Susan giggled, throwing her arms around Caspian. _

_"They actually did fall for each other?" Caspian asked, surprised. _

_"It must be the magic of Valentine's Day," she said, pulling his face close to hers with a wide grin. As always, Caspian couldn't help smiling anytime Susan genuinely smile for she radiated light. _

_"You know what else I realized?" he said in a teasing tone. _

_"Oh? What's that, love?" she said. _

_"We meet on Valentine's Day before it even existed. That was when you first tried to kill me and succeeded in giving me a nasty cut," he said, melodramatically feigning anguish. _

_"In my defense, you were trying to kill me too. That's what happens between enemies in battle," Susan pointed out, pretending to be insulted. _

_"Well, some magic that day kept us from actually killing each other and giving a rather morbid ending to our story before it even began," Caspian said, sweeping Susan into his arms and twirling her about. _

_When Susan caught her breath again she said, between bouts of giddy laughter, "Here's too many more magical Valentine's Days." _

_"You don't have any drink to toast with, silly," Caspian pointed out teasingly. _

_"Oh just quiet yourself. Or you won't get the kiss that comes after such a toast," Susan teased. _

_"Since when do kisses follow toasts?" he pointed out with a wicked grin. _

_"Since I said it did and I'm Queen so what I say goes you silly boy," she said mockingly. _

_"Now that is certainly true," he laughed.  
_

_"You know, Lucy would be perfectly content with taking care of Rilian all night," Susan pointed out, whispering in Caspian's ear in a seductive manner. _

_"Oh? Is that so? And just what do you want to do with me?" Caspian said, running his hands down Susan's sides. _

_"How about...we go back to our rooms...and..." Susan said slowly, playing with the ties of Caspian's shirt. _

_"And what will this seductress do to me next?" Caspian prompted. _

_"How about...we have dinner?" Susan teased, suddenly letting go of Caspian and heading back. _

_"Dinner? Seriously, that's it?" Caspian said crossly. "I'm honestly not even hungry at all."_

_Susan glanced back with a mischievous grin and grabbed Caspian's hand to pull him along with her. "Well, you did seem to really, really want dinner on our wedding night as you told the younglings." _


End file.
